


Pero no lo hiciste

by DanyNeko



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ceremonial Duel, Dioses Egipcios, M/M, Post-Ceremonial Duel, Puzzleshipping, Yami y Yugi se aman en silencio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanyNeko/pseuds/DanyNeko
Summary: En el último momento el faraón reflexiona sobre su vida con Yugi, sobre todo lo que vivieron y sobre sus sentimientos.¿Será la ocasión de decirle lo que siente? ¿O debería marcharse y dejar todo como esta?Decirle o no... he allí el dilema¿Qué sucederá? ¡Entren y averiguenlo!One-shot Shonen ai ¡Puzzleshipping! Damas y caballeros
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Kudos: 2





	Pero no lo hiciste

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenidos a este nuevo one-shot, en esta ocasión es puzzleshipping y es un final alternativo. 
> 
> Advertencia: para las personas sensibles recomiendo tener un pañuelo en manos, juro que lloré escribiendo esto.  
> Disclaimer: Yugi-oh! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Si fuera así Yami no se hubiera ido y terminaría estando con Yugi, igual que Ryou con Bakura y Malik con Marik.  
> Además Tea se iría al tártaro por p*rr* xD.

¿Recuerdas ese momento en el que, sin importar nada y pensando únicamente en llegar hasta el final, estuve dispuesto a todo por vencer a Seto Kaiba en el Reino de los Duelistas, sin pensar en que iba totalmente en contra de tus principios, tus buenos deseos y tu inocente gentileza?

Pensé que me odiarías… pero no lo hiciste: escuchaste mis palabras, confiaste en mí sin apenas conocerme y me otorgaste tu perdón como si mi falta hubiera sido una mera tontería, cosa que, estoy seguro, no fue así.

¿Recuerdas las veces que salí con Tea? Admito que, después de la primera vez -aquella donde luche con ese bailarín insensato- lo aceptaba únicamente para llamar tu atención. Quise probar a ponerte celoso, porque ella provocaba lo mismo en mí, por ti, cuando se llevaba tu atención o te hacia sonrojar.

Creo que realmente llegaste a sentirte celoso. Pensé que te molestarías conmigo, que perdería tu confianza… pero no fue así: seguiste confiando en mí ciegamente y siempre ofreciéndome tus más bellas sonrisas, tus miradas tan dulces, tu apoyo y cariño incondicional, tantas cosas de las que, aún hoy, no me creo merecedor.

¿Recuerdas aquella vez… aquella de la que tanto me arrepiento… cuando me dijiste _“no importa que pase, no puedes utilizar el Sello de Oricalcos ¡Hay otra manera!”_? **Sabía** que tenías razón, pero aun así cedí ante la presión, intentaste detenerme y yo te ignoré deliberadamente.

Pensé que ibas a decir “te lo dije”… ¡Pensé que iba a perderte cuando sustituiste mi lugar en el sello!... Pero no fue así.  
Pensé… que no merecía estar a tu lado.  
Tú, un ser tan bello y puro ¡Un ángel de luz! Y yo, un mero espíritu con un pasado difuso y un futuro totalmente incierto; una patética alma susceptible a la oscuridad, fui incapaz de protegerte ¡No! Directamente te puse en peligro ¡Vaya guardián estoy hecho! Soy patético, no merezco nada de ti… Porque aun después de todo, tú me recibiste con los brazos abiertos, una bella sonrisa y lágrimas de felicidad al reunirnos de nuevo.

Confieso ahora que no he conocido sensación más pesada, sofocante y agobiadora… que aquella de saberte lejos de mí y en peligro, sobre todo por mi culpa.

Perdóname Yugi, no me alcanzaría la eternidad para redimir tan magnánimo error.  
Lo siento, compañero.

Sinceramente no entiendo cómo es que, a pesar de todo eso, sigues siendo tan amable, tan cariñoso, tan sincero y abierto conmigo, realmente no lo comprendo… o sí: tu puro y noble corazón no tiene cabida al rencor ni mucho menos al odio, incluso para mí. Eres, simplemente, un muchacho maravilloso, no me cansaré de decirlo, un bello ángel de luz.

¿Recuerdas ese momento en el mundo de mis memorias, cuando tu sola presencia me ayudó a reponer mi energía? El cálido y confortante contacto con tu mano, sentirte apoyándome, darme ánimos. Fue tan magnifico.

Pensé que creerías que te estaba dejando de lado o que te estaba utilizando, ¡Incluso llegue a pensar que me abandonarías!… Pero no lo hiciste. En realidad hubiera querido que estuvieras a mi lado en cada momento, contigo a mi lado me sentí capaz de todo… pero no podíamos dejar solos a nuestros amigos, ellos dependían de ti y yo debía proteger mi lugar -y de paso al destino del mundo- finalmente, gracias a ti, recuperé mi nombre y supe quién era.

Gracias a ti recuperé mis recuerdos y muchas cosas cambiaron para mí desde ese punto, pero algo en especial seguía intacto… o más bien seguía creciendo: mis sentimientos por ti, siendo sincero me fue imposible no quererte, eres tan… no hallo adjetivos suficientemente aptos para describirte.

Sí, es verdad, hubo muchas cosas que no hiciste…

Pero me aguantaste…

Me aceptaste en tu vida, me brindaste tu amistad, tu cariño, comprensión y tantas cosas más…

Hubo muchas cosas que quise decir o hacer para compensarte… pero he callado. 

¡Y ahora!... estamos aquí, frente a frente. La batalla ceremonial ha concluido y tú has resultado ganador. Sabía que lo harías, estoy orgulloso como no te haces una idea, mi pequeño. Quisiera decírtelo, anoche quise hacerlo, también quería darte las gracias por zafarme del sentimental e innecesario momento con Tea.  
Tú y yo lo sabemos, que ella quería hablar conmigo, quizás decirme que me quería, tu sentiste que no deseaba hablar con ella y me salvaste de tener que rechazarla. No quiero sonar grosero o arrogante, pero no tengo nada para decirle, te quiero a ti y sólo a ti… ¿por qué habré sido tan cobarde de no habértelo dicho? Me excuse en el hecho de que eso interferiría con nuestra batalla, cualquier cosa para no afrontar lo que siento por ti, mi bello angelito.

Yugi, ¿Qué puedo decirte? ¡No sé que hacer! ¿Debería irme, no es cierto? Ahora tienes la oportunidad de retomar tu propia vida, sin que mi presencia te meta en tantos líos. Disfrutaras de tu, tan merecido, título como el Rey de los Juegos y libraras grandes duelos. Podrás vivir una vida normal con nuestros amigos y quizás encuentres a quien amar…

**¡No!**

La sola idea me oprime el corazón y hace que me hierva la sangre, el sólo pensar que alguien más se llevará tus sonrisas y tus abrazos, amorosas palabras de tu dulce voz y caricias de tus manos.  
¡Pensar que alguien más probará la miel de tus labios!  
¡No, no, **NO**!  
¡No puedo aceptarlo! ¡No me importa ser egoísta, no importa lo que nadie más pueda pensar! Te lo diré y después… prometo respetar tu decisión, sea lo que sea que me digas, yo lo cumpliré así me rompa el corazón, dejaré esto en tus manos, porque mi corazón y mi vida te pertenecen, ahora y siempre.

Te diré lo que siento por ti y tú decidirás si me quedo o me voy.  
  


Observo la brillante puerta frente a mi —Yugi —no puedo evitar que mi voz suene suplicante y necesitada de tu presencia. Tú acudes a mi llamado de inmediato, intentas ocultarlo, pero las lágrimas bañan tu rostro. Atrás escucho el llanto de Tea y la conmoción de nuestros amigos, sin embargo, nada me toca más el corazón que verte llorar, al menos sé que tengo un espacio profundo en tu corazón.

—Dime, Atem —me ladeó a verte y no puedo evitar sentirme conmovido, tus ojos están rojos, tu semblante decaído, pero aún así me ofreces una sonrisa.

Sin pensarlo una de mis manos va hacia tu rostro, limpiando lo más delicadamente que puedo un rastro de agua salada —no puedo irme sin decirte esto, _aibou_ —tu sonrisa se vuelve más bella cuando te llamó de esta manera, solo espero no perderla cuando te lo haya dicho. Me acercó más a ti, pues quiero que esto solo lo oigas tu —has ganado… y con eso has liberado a mi alma, es momento de seguir… pero mi camino lo decidirás tú, Yugi.

Me miras confundido, con esos hermosos ojos húmedos —No te entiendo ¿Qué quieres decir, Atem?

Con disimulo pongo un dedo sobre tus labios suavemente, me miras directo a los ojos mientras tus mejillas se ruborizan ¿Será esta una buena señal? Ruego porque sea así —Primero… llámame Yami, como siempre, _aibou_ —me miras confundido —me gusta que **tú** me llames así —resalto —Yugi, ha habido tantas ocasiones en que quise decírtelo… y no sé si he elegido el mejor o el peor momento —continúo hablando, sin saber cómo decírtelo.

—Yami, no entiendo ¿Qué quieres decirme? —flaqueo un poco ante tu dulce e inocente expresión, mientras tu mano sube para cubrir la mía —recuerda que ya no tenemos el vínculo —me dices, intentado ocultar la tristeza en tu voz, pero yo también siento el dolor que deja ese vacío donde antes había un enlace directo entre nuestras almas y pensamientos —no sé lo que pasa por tu mente, debes decírmelo —es sutil, pero noto el movimiento de tu rostro hacia mi mano, que sostienes. Y solo quiero tomarte de las mejillas y…

—Te quiero —suelto sin más, no es momento de dar rodeos, jamás lo hice y no planeo iniciar ahora.

Tus mejillas se colorean de un bello tono carmesí, mucho más intenso que el anterior y siento como si todo a nuestro alrededor se hubiera detenido. Noto tu calor bajo mi mano, el corazón me late como nunca antes y siento la garganta seca.

Tú bajas la mirada. ¿Por qué? —Y-yo también te quiero… Tú lo sabes ¿Cierto? —me dices tartamudeando, evitando mis ojos… por favor, _aibou_ , no es momento para esto, necesitamos una respuesta ahora.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, _aibou_ —bajo mi mano desde tu mejilla hasta el mentón para que me mires de nuevo a los ojos. Los tuyos tiemblan ¿acaso…? —mis sentimientos por ti… han llegado a un punto que jamás imaginé. Te amo, Yugi —siento el ardor en mi rostro, supongo que también me he sonrojado.

El silencio es espeso por medio minuto, pero se siente como una eternidad.

— ¿Por qué? — ¿ _por qué_ , qué, compañero? — ¿Por qué me dices esto ahora? —sin que pueda reaccionar, te escondes en mi pecho y tus manos se hacen puños apresando mi chaqueta — ¿Por qué cuando te vas? —me reprochas — ¿Por qué ahora que he decido dejar de lado lo que siento por ti para que te vayas y seas feliz? —me golpeas levemente en el pecho, pero es más el impacto de tus palabras lo que me obliga a dar un paso atrás para mantener el equilibrio.

— ¿Acaso… tú también me…? —soy incapaz de terminar la oración. Si es verdad, quiero- no, **necesito** oírlo de tu voz.

—También te amo, Yami —completas mis palabras.

—Oh, Yugi —te levanto el rostro, viendo como nuevas lagrimas mojan tu bella carita y las limpio con mis pulgares. No sabes la dicha que me has obsequiado —en ese caso, la decisión es tuya mi aibou.

— ¿Eh? ¿Pero qué dices? —me miras confuso, yo te sonrió.

—Mi corazón y mi vida te pertenecen, Yugi —tú te sonrojas mucho, te ves tan hermoso y adorable —ahora que te he dicho lo que siento, serás tú quien dicte la última palabra ¿Quieres que me vaya? ¿O me permitirás permanecer a tu lado?

— ¿Acaso es posible? ¿No se supone que debes irte? —sollozas con intriga.

Una brillante luz dorada nos envuelve, es cálida y agradable, y tú estás a mi lado, no hay nadie más en este momento.

—Yami ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntas alerta y desconcertado, aferrándote a mí.

Te abrazo sin pensarlo, se siente tan bien.

— _¿Esa es su decisión?_ —una imponente voz etérea resuena en el lugar.

— ¿Qui-quién está ahí? —preguntas con duda, pero sé que tienes la misma idea que yo.

Tres figuras incorpóreas aparecen ante nosotros, los tres dioses egipcios.

— _¿Han tomado ya su decisión?_ —repite la voz.

Me miras a los ojos, yo te sonrió —es **tú** decisión —te recuerdo —yo la aceptaré, elijas lo que elijas.

Bajas la mirada con duda y yo no puedo estar más a la expectativa ¿Qué dirás, pequeño?

—Yo quiero —murmuras apenas, pero luego empuñas las manos y levantas la mirada, con la misma decisión con la que me enfrentaste hace escasos minutos —quiero que él permanezca a mi lado —declaras con seguridad, mientras yo cierro los ojos, aliviado.

— _¿Qué te hace querer tal cosa?_ —cuestionan de nuevo.

Me miras unos segundos y yo te regreso la mirada —lo amo —afirmas y mi corazón salta de alegría —Yami me ha dicho que siente lo mismo, así que… no queremos separarnos ahora que sabemos lo que sentimos el uno por el otro, deseamos estar juntos.

— _Hablas por él con mucha seguridad ¿Cómo puedes afirmar tales cosas? Él no ha dicho todo eso._

—Porque… porque el lazo que nos une es muy grande, aunque ya no exista el vínculo —estiras tu mano hacia mí y yo no dudo en entrelazarla con la mía —el amor nos une ahora —te detienes y niegas con la cabeza antes de corregir —no, lo ha hecho desde hace mucho… solo que, no nos dimos cuenta.

Hubo un momento de tenso silencio.

— _¿Es esta su decisión final?_

— ¡Sí! —afirmamos al unísono apretando nuestras manos.

— _Concedido._

La luz nos enceguece otra vez. Regresamos al punto exacto antes de ello y parece que los demás no notaron nada, aunque a decir verdad no me fijo mucho en ellos.

—Yugi —te llamo con cariño.

Me miras y me sonríes. Encaramos la gran puerta dorada —la decisión está tomada —decimos al unísono y esta empieza a cerrarse.

Nuestros amigos nos miran, confundidos, y nosotros volteamos para verles.

— ¿Yugi qué ocurre? —pregunta Joey.

—Todo ha terminado Joey —nuestras manos buscan entrelazarse de nuevo —Atem se quedará aquí, con nosotros—alzas nuestras manos, enseñándolas con orgullo, como si fuera un trofeo —los Dioses lo han aceptado.

Tea, Joey, Tristán y Duke se miran entre sí antes de soltar un grito emocionado y correr hacia nosotros, nos rodean con sonrisas de alegría. 

Más atrás, tanto el abuelo como Ishizu y Odion se muestran muy sorprendidos. Particularmente Ryou y Malik nos miran de un modo extraño, es algo que no logro descifrar, tú también los miras y pareces comprender su extraño mirar… ya te lo consultaré luego.

Kaiba intenta hacerse el desentendido, pero alcanzo a vislumbrar con facilidad la sorpresa e incertidumbre en su rostro, Mokuba por el contrario no oculta su extrañeza.

El lugar tiembla y las paredes empiezan a desmoronarse, así que corremos para salir de allí. En ningún momento nos soltamos de las manos.

—Supongo que esto es un nuevo comienzo —dices con renovados ánimos y notoria alegría para todos. Te miro sonriente y no puedo contener el deseo de envolverte en mis brazos, tú te miras apenado, pero correspondes a mi gesto. Nuestros amigos pronto se unen al abrazo con emoción, escucho la alegría de Joey y Tristán, además de la sollozante voz de Tea que me llama con alivio y cariño impreso en su voz.

…Supongo que a fin de cuentas no voy a salvarme del sentimental momento en que deba rechazarla.

Suspiro, eso no importa ahora. Lo único que importa para mí, a partir de estos momentos, eres tú y solamente tú. Te amo tanto, mi pequeño.

—Te amo, Yami —me susurras al oído, como si me hubieras leído el pensamiento, sin importarte que alguno de nuestros amigos te escuche.

—Te amo, Yugi —te respondo de igual modo.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Y esta es mi pagina: https://www.facebook.com/pages/DanyNeko/786629491430778?ref=hl  
> Un like no está de más, ¡y me harían muy feliz!


End file.
